


Hiatus X

by posey11



Series: Hiatus [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tweet http://teamvampireweekend.tumblr.com/post/14490177197/to-those-who-are-wondering-this-is-where-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus X

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw that tweet that Ezra Koenig sent to Chris Baio and I couldn't help myself!

They had finally done what they thought was impossible just a few hours ago. Scott was drunk. It took him a few cases of beer and multiple bottles of tequila, but he was now giggling drunk, which Stiles thought was hilarious. They're lying down on Scott's bedroom floor, talking about which celebrity they'd rather have sex with: Naya Rivera or Heather Morris. Stiles then realized their time was being wasted as they didn't know how long Scott would last before his werewolf kicked in and sobered him up.

He grabbed Scott's phone off his bedroom floor. "I've got a great idea," he slurred as he blinked slowly and widely and pressed a few buttons. Scott snatched his phone back and read the most recent text Stiles had just sent.

" _SUK A DOG DIK,_ " Scott read out loud and began laughing so hard his eyes started watering. "Why didn't you do it through your phone? He's gonna get so mad at me," he said and Stiles began laughing along with Scott. The boys were interrupted by Scott's phone going off.

" _Really, Scott? Don't you have something better to do?_ " Derek texted back.

Stiles took the phone back. "He's totally gonna kill you tomorrow," Stiles said grinning as he looked at Derek's text with his own eyes. The tapping sound filled the room again and Scott grimaced, "You're causing my death right now. What did you say?" He asks, and Stiles shows him the screen, " _DONT U HAVE SOMTHING WORST TO DO?? LIKE BEEING A CRAPY ALPHA?????????_ "

"Oh! I have a better idea," Scott says and stumbles as he gets up. "Take a picture and send it to him." He unbuckles his belt, pulls his pants and boxers down, and bends over while flipping off the camera with both hands. At this point, Stiles is laughing so hard, he finds it difficult to take a picture that isn't blurry.

"Heeeey," Stiles says out loud as he types. "Suck... it... Send!"

They collapse back on the floor and laugh as Derek's replies roll in. He threatens both of them, now knowing Stiles is in on it too, but they're too drunk to care about the very real possibility of being dragged out and left in the nearest desert.

 

Scott is the first to wake up the next morning. He picks up his phone and there's a few unread texts from Derek. His eyes widen as he scrolls through them, and stops at the picture of his bare ass. Scott slaps Stiles' thigh to wake him up. "What the hell did we do last night?!"

He gets up and feels as if he could throw up at any second. Stiles rubs his thigh where he can still feel the sting of Scott's hand. He shoves his phone in Stiles' face before he can speak. He sobers up in a heartbeat, "How soon can we get out of town?"


End file.
